sc2_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Separatist Space
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– Introduction to Separatist Space... Separatist Space began when the far off distant colonies controlled by the abusive Old Earth government rebelled and declared themselves independent of their former owner's control. Old Earth didn't like this very much and started a military campaign against the Separatists to eradicate their distant cousins and retake control of their prosperous worlds which supported the populations of Old Earth and her allies. Before it was launched, however, the Separatists discovered something that would change humans' view of the galaxy. Other forms of life and civilization apart from their own. This caused the Separatists to immediately seek allies. Though militaristically formidable, the Separatists would be crushed against a full campaign launched by Old Earth. If they joined a galactic community, however, they could find the allies they needed to stave off a war better characterized as genocide. The Separatists found the allies they needed and together the galactic community formed the first Galactic Council founded on peace, prosperity and shared scientific and militaristic power. The seat of this council was a new Separatist colony who invited all other council races to colonize on the same world, that together they may create a shared culture and planet. This planet was called Thenis. Together, the council races erected their own cities, colonies and companies based on inter-racial relationships. The capitol of this world was the seat of the council called Serene, the human word for peace. There were still others, however, who refused to join the council. It was feared that Old Earth would seek alien allies of it's own. A war was averted with the Separatist's alliances, but trouble still brews. The hearts of Old Earth leaders are still set on rapid imperialistic expansion and Separatist Space, and one hundred-fifty years after The Separatist Pact, which unified willing races in a single council, the Separatists may once again be thrust into war. ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– A note to old-timers... Hello fellow RPers, and welcome to the redux of Separatist Space! You guys suggested this would be a fun one to retry, so let's give it a shot. I look forward to reorganizing the system and plot and manufacturing the premise and creativity this RP produced originally in a way that actually produces good writing. While this redux will take the same basic plot and universe, please remember that I'm going to try and really apply standards to this. As such, this RP will not be a replay, but a redo. Therefore, different ideas, races, subplots or even characters accepted last time I could deny this time. Conversely, things I didn't accept last time could be accepted this time. I hope this time we are able to introduce things the last RP was missing (like logic, a coherent plot, reasonable OP levels, etc.). Shall we begin? ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– Custom Race Application: Tell me everything there is to know about the custom race/faction. The race or faction dives into the story and you're ready to go! Remember to note whether it is a council race (and thereby needs a council member as a character), a friendly race (and therefore needs an ambassador as a character), or a hostile/neutral race. Also please note the different factions the race is in and the form of government it has. ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– Company/Corporation Application: In Separatist Space, you can also have a corporation or a company of some sort. This can be a team of scientists, a product-based company, or a mercenary organization. Whatever it is, feel free to submit that into our universe, too! Include everything you think is important and we'll go from there. ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– Character Application: Characters that are going to have a place in this RP are going to be people of power. Whether that be a general of an army, an admiral of a fleet, a captain of a ship, or a freelance smuggler/pirate/mercenary. Other characters that are going to have a place are characters that are under said characters of power. Don't be afraid to make an average soldier, just make sure he is in another RPer's army so that he has relevance to the plot. Also, if you want to make a character but are unsure how he will fit into the universe, I can make him front and center of a Separatist lieutenant who will be a primary character of mine. (Who you guys might remember from last time... Hehehe) Races list Allied Name: Separatist Union Current Leader(s): Theresa Jewels, Clark Goodsprings and Peter Wells Relation to Council: Allied Representatives: Theresa Jewels, Clark Goodsprings and Peter Wells http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=15#290 Name: Mozan Current Leader(s): Alpha Gimar Diz; Tribal Council(sorta like the USA’s Congress or Britains Parliament) Relation to Council: Allied Representatives: Zer Valtun http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=2#34 and http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=3#59 Name: Pythios Current Leader(s): President Braun Relationship to Council: Allied Representatives: Jane Tarsus http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=1#13 Friendly Name: The Triangle. Current Leaders: Triangle Directory, chaired by Kal-Tennik 12, Nograt Yalz is Primus of Foreign Ministry. House Vatalks contracted for most if not all military functions. Relation to Council: Friendly, interested primarily in trade. Representatives: Noul'Tanak from Kharands, Tulla Kuz from Foreign Ministry, Kal-Saln 13 from the Commerce Guild, Youn-Vatalks-Routax from House Vatalks. http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=2#35 Neutral Name: Lorians Current Leader(s): Arthur Redemptio and Janice Redemptio, King and Queen Relation to Council: Neutral Representatives: None http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/post/179042791954 and http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/post/179040491625 Name: Imperace Current Leader(s): Gaeus Relation to Council: Neutral Representatives: Imperius http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=8#158 Hostile Name: Ser'vanar Current Leader(s): Ser'vanar Parliamentary Council Relation to Council: Tentatively neutral (technically hostile but not actively in conflict) Representatives: Ambassador Aaiern http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=7#136 and http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=7#137 and http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=14#270 and http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=15#281 Race Leaders Name: Gaeus Race: Imperace Profession: High Queen http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=15#292 Name: Ec'zril Race: Ser'vanar Profession: Ethereal, Member of Parliament http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=14#268 Name: Archive Ship EVR3L-C Race: Ser'vanar Profession: Ship AI, Member of Parliament http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=14#268 Council Members Name: Zer Valtun Race: Mozan Profession: Council Member http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=3#59 Name: Jane Tarsus Race: Pythios Profession: Council Member http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=3#57 Ambassadors Name: Tulla Kuz Race: Traug Profession: Chief-Ambassador and Vice-Trade Administrator from the Triangle Directory to the Separatist Union. http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=15#293 Name: Noul'Tanak Race: Yeh-Ket Profession: Emissary to Separatist Space on behalf of the Allied Monarchs of Kharands. http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=12#226 Name: Imperius Race: Imperace Profession: Ambassador/Grand Assassin http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=15#292 Name: Aaiern Race: Ser'vanar Profession: Ambassador http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=14#268 Company and Corporation Leaders Name: The General Race: Assumed Human Profession: CEO/President/Founder/Owner of the WOLFs Head Corporation http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=13#257 Miscellaneous Name: Joey Carta Race: Human Profession: Mercenary http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/post/169520302609/ Name: Noul'Valkath Race: Silathe Profession: slave/bodyguard/servant of Noul'Tanak. http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=19#377 Race Leaders Name: Gaeus Race: Imperace Profession: High Queen http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=15#292 Name: Ec'zril Race: Ser'vanar Profession: Ethereal, Member of Parliament http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=14#268 Name: Archive Ship EVR3L-C Race: Ser'vanar Profession: Ship AI, Member of Parliament http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=14#268 Council Members Name: Zer Valtun Race: Mozan Profession: Council Member http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=3#59 Name: Jane Tarsus Race: Pythios Profession: Council Member http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=3#57 Ambassadors Name: Tulla Kuz Race: Traug Profession: Chief-Ambassador and Vice-Trade Administrator from the Triangle Directory to the Separatist Union. http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=15#293 Name: Noul'Tanak Race: Yeh-Ket Profession: Emissary to Separatist Space on behalf of the Allied Monarchs of Kharands. http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=12#226 Name: Imperius Race: Imperace Profession: Ambassador/Grand Assassin http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=15#292 Name: Aaiern Race: Ser'vanar Profession: Ambassador http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=14#268 Company and Corporation Leaders Name: The General Race: Assumed Human Profession: CEO/President/Founder/Owner of the WOLFs Head Corporation http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=13#257 Miscellaneous Name: Joey Carta Race: Human Profession: Mercenary http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/post/169520302609/ Name: Noul'Valkath Race: Silathe Profession: slave/bodyguard/servant of Noul'Tanak. http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/topic/16953655893?page=19#377